


【于黄】荔枝湾的梁山伯与罗密欧

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【于黄】荔枝湾的梁山伯与罗密欧

双向暗恋，假设下原著背景下于黄如何开始相爱的

「这许多的幸事照顾着你，幸福穿着盛装向你献媚，你却像个倔强怪僻的男孩，向你的命运和爱情撅起嘴唇。」  
于锋已经记不太清楚他和黄少天初次见面的具体情形了，年少时的每一个夏日仿佛都像西瓜的皮瓤与果肉，红色是热意，绿色则是被衬托得略显淡薄的细枝末节。但是黄少天对早先这一切似乎就记忆犹新。所谓幻想和现实交织，起初包袱和立场都是如尘的小事，并非因为不够清醒才做出了散漫的选择，而是空白页数留存太多，没有人可以言之凿凿地判定将来的画面，总而言之，一切尚未被写就。

一  
黄少天随手买了整整一袋荔枝棒冰，溜达到蓝雨训练营闲逛，小孩子们哗啦一下涌到隔壁休息室去吃这些甜甜的玩意儿，只有于锋一个人目不转睛依然盯着屏幕专注基础练习。  
彼时的剑圣十九岁，顶着一张标志性的娃娃脸，走路时热衷于故意拖个外八字，偶尔还会三步夹个两蹦，连门口看门的阿叔都会说“嗰个男仔，盏鬼又灵活。”  
这只鬼马小精灵现在正把头凑得离于锋很近，他清了清嗓子乘对方不备之际重重拍了下后辈的肩膀说：  
“小子贵姓吖，我说你叫什么呀，快点报上名来！”  
“于锋…”  
“哪个feng，装疯卖傻的疯嘛？”  
“冲锋陷阵的锋…”  
“噢，和你职业还挺匹配的，我刚喊什么你没听到？”  
“黄少，我不是故意的，刚几套动作才完成了一半。”于锋露出点歉意的神色。  
黄少天瞄了眼屏幕上的评分值，眼睛里闪出些赞许。  
“来多久了，到底懂不懂道理啊，前辈让你去吃个冰，还不快痛哭流涕积极响应！”

二  
那天后有次午饭，黄少天就端着餐盘不请自来地坐到了于锋对面。于锋抬起头打了声招呼后继续刻苦扒饭，黄少天难得保持了前辈威武霸气的形象并不多言，他一脸严肃地用筷子仔仔细细把秋葵都挑了出来，然后风卷残云般将套餐里的鸡肉和土豆一扫而光。  
于锋有些担忧他会不会把秋葵直接扔去剩菜桶于是诚恳道，黄少，你要是不喜欢吃，我替你解决了吧，浪费粮食可不好。  
“我说过我不喜欢吃么？最好的当然要留到最后啊。”  
黄少天心中窃喜，表面上却依然保持着义正言辞的口气。还没待于锋反应过来，这人得了便宜立马卖乖，举筷起舞大爆手速搜搜搜就把餐盘右上角堆作一团的秋葵全部拨给了于锋。  
“既然你都开口了，前辈总得卖个面子给你个机会表现表现咯。”  
于锋表情茫然，但又并不反驳什么，他开始一边埋头消灭面前这堆修仙蔬菜，一边接受着黄少天在耳边此起彼伏的核磁共振式发言。  
“看不出你小子原来那么识货，你知道嘛，秋葵营养丰富，含有丰富的维生素，还有那个什么，啊，对的，队长说还有什么大量的可溶性纤维，本着尊老爱幼的精神，今天黄少我忍痛割爱就当给你加餐了！”

三  
一个人要引发另一个人的注意，可能只需要一点不见波澜的细节。而一个人要令另一个人把他真的存放在脑海深处，至少对于黄少天来说，大概真是得有点特立独行的范儿才行。  
如果说同年龄的很多孩子通过学校的寄宿生活，获得一种真切的缩水版社会体验，那俱乐部的孩子们其实也并未有大的差别，只不过大约更为纯粹，毕竟电竞永远与胜利挂钩，在跨过人与人之间的竞争和比对之后，能够剩下和留存的游戏之外的东西反而显得更为难能可贵。  
“黄少看起来好像对训练营的于锋特别关注啊。”渐渐的，在大多数人眼里这变成了一件有目共睹的事情。

训练营的少年多数会在两三年内决定未来的道路，届时如不能正选出道，说明才华天赋或者毅力总有一方面稍有欠缺，绝大多数孩子就会被分流回归其之前的人生道路，每年正选队员的公布一般不会提前透露，当时尚未夺冠记录的蓝雨并没有被媒体过多宠爱，更何况是小小的新晋队员更是乏人关注 。蓝雨有个非常传统的做法就是把新晋队员的名字贴在俱乐部一楼的布告栏里。纵观于锋在训练营的表现以及管理层等人的评价，他入选应该是十之八九，但当黄少天经过公告栏时，还是略为紧张地心里咯噔了一下，他并没有特意停下脚步，余光一瞥就当自己顺道而过不小心看到。当他确定那个名字无误地印刻在那里后掏出手机想和于锋说些什么，但这个举动突然就令他脸上一阵热乎乎的不好意思。忍了忍直到晚饭后，黄少天才跑到休息室碰碰运气看能不能遇到于鋒，正巧对方一个人正在替休息室的饮用水换桶，黄少天手插在两侧口袋装作漫不经心，东张西望地站在门口，于鋒很高兴地主动叫他黄少。四目相对之时黄少天终于嘴角上扬笑了出来，雀跃的表情像是一颗被骤雨洗刷过般正冒着气泡的小树。

四

于锋在第六赛季升入了一队正选，虽然只有十八岁打的也是轮换，但他依然每每打得都很兢兢业业。黄少天和他的配合是蓝雨新的一个研究突破点，在未来的设想里，或许可以凭此建立一个新的攻击体系。于锋话不多，在众人参与闲聊的时刻，他往往并不参与到和乐融融的集体中去，但一旦他愿意开口，黄少天就总能莫名窥见他头脑里那些类似于跳跳糖般存在的光点。  
狂剑士的风格多为酷炫叼炸天，于锋算是其中一个异类，卖血的时机和频率把握谨小慎微，就连治疗都会说，于锋不算一个令他们头很疼的狂剑，极少令他在加血时做出错误的判断。黄少天后来发觉其实让于锋接受新的策略和战术安排，并非简单的事，你得使尽浑身解数来说服他，有理有据是必须的。可以这么说，蓝雨后来战略上是以喻文州为中心铺开，但攻击上又在一定层面上是以于锋的节奏展开，有时候黄少天会因为打法磨合问题和他各执一词，当然比起争执来说，一方头头是道劈里啪啦，一方只是简单几句切入配合适时的沉默来表示异议比较贴切。黄少天这把锐利的剑戳上于锋这座棉絮般表皮的堡垒很大概率只能发出几下闷钝的回响，所幸还有喻文州可以协调队伍之间的关系，而黄少天也从来不算是耿耿于怀的个性。  
于锋的长相用蓝雨队员们的话来讲，算得上普通英俊，什么叫普通英俊呢，就是顺眼同等含义。两只眼睛一个鼻子五官全部都长得端端正正的，反正没有大错不会引发污染市容的各种争议和不快，再加上别人有什么杂事让他帮忙，他也是脾气好好有求必应，在队内的人缘也就变得相当不错。现在于锋有更多的机会孜孜不倦地和黄少天一起练习，经常因为他的缘故导致两人变成全队最晚离开训练室的队员，黄少天偶尔会开开玩笑勒索于锋叫杯咖啡或者奶茶的外卖，有次咖啡叫过来，黄少天已经趴着键盘睡着了，空气里除了主机运行的声响，就仿佛只剩下锋自己呼吸的声音，那张平时跳脱生动的小脸少见的有了种静谧的安定，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇还翘翘的。于锋忽然就有个冲动，想伸出指尖去触摸一下那片红润。手机屏幕一条一条闪起了APP需要更新的通知，于锋划开屏幕握在手里，也把脸颊贴在了桌面上开始凝视着黄少天。

五

挑了一个周末，两个小孩出门闲逛走过越秀路的骑楼时，黄少天解释说小时候是在荔枝湾这带长大的，当时他妈妈还会把他托付在隔壁邻居一个婆婆家里。于锋潮汕人士，听广东话并没有特别顺畅，自然对老城区也说不上多熟悉，黄少天眨眨眼睛，说这边要说好吃的，那还是到相邻的泮塘路比较地道。龙津西路穿过荔枝湾路，就到了泮塘路，这边游客比上下九条的商业街少一些，黄少天没有立即找店坐下，而是神秘兮兮地带于锋去了一座庙宇，仁威庙。殿前买了香进去后黄少天架势十足地，于锋也就不多问什么，规矩动作基本就学着黄少天的来做。

黄少天的流动感在这里似乎像是生根发芽寻到了归航之处，这么一作比较，倒显得平时在俱乐部里挥着鼠标暴手速的那个黄少天有些平淡了，或者说在一般认知里令电竞粉丝痴迷的大神级别的剑圣对世人而言太过于熟络，而现在这个在烟灰飘扬尘埃飞舞的宝塔下溜转着眼珠的黄少天则是如此灵动，有一种似乎惹人想要独占的私密趣味。黄少天当然完全没有注意到于锋细腻文青般多思的情绪，他只是饶有趣味地问于锋许了什么愿。  
于锋笑了笑不言语，虽然很想拿冠军，但是他有更想成就的事业目标。黄少天也不多加盘问，嚷嚷道：  
“我刚求我们大蓝雨本赛季拿冠军！”  
答案并不出于锋的意料之外，于锋乐于看到这样的黄少天。一种雀跃的明朗，一份韧性的坚持，完全不同于很多人对他新新人类的印象，反而有些旧时人物的江湖义气和执拗。  
待到他们溜达完，黄少天带他坐进了那家号称口味一流的茶餐厅里点了一桌子的点心，虾饺马蹄爽猪肠粉还有蚝油捞面不多久满满摆了一桌子。吃到一半，伙计跑出去送外卖，这餐厅就只剩一个七老八十的阿公在收银台后面颤颠颠地坐着了。黄少天拿筷子的时候手快了些，啪啦掉在了地上，那阿公看起来行动迟缓，黄少天算不上多爱幼的人，但尊老这块是一等一做得好，他也懒得再问他要筷子，随便衣服上擦一下就准备用了，倒是于锋眼明手快把自己的递给他。  
“我又不是女生，于锋……”黄少天皱眉道，显然并不领情。  
即使是女生我也未必会这么对她们啊，于锋心里不自觉打了下小鼓。他个性比较温柔细致，但平时和哥们出门也并非是这样的风格，所谓关心则乱，刚伸出去的手尴尬地僵在中间，黄少天并不继续声讨他，看着一桌子吃的，他指指杯子说最喜欢喝这个冻鸳鸯，这家的特别好喝。  
于锋点点头，就着管子吸了一口，诚然他不是第一次喝冻鸳鸯，但这家店的味道确实有种浓郁和苦涩俱是棱角分明的精彩。店内其实也开着空调，但天花板上依旧有把黄铜色的风扇在徐徐转动，似乎能搅拌出空气里暗涌的气流，时光一下子缓慢了下来，黄少天穿一件VANS白底红字的短袖TSHIRT，脚上一双拖鞋不安分地被他甩得歪歪斜斜，身形的轮廓仿佛抠图软件被贴上去的图层一般醒目。面对美食他食指大动，嘴吧里还塞了一大口的捞面。  
阿公开着收音机，里面有于锋说不出姓名的女声在唱歌，靡靡之音令人生出微醺的醉意，他粤语歌词听的缺词少句，就两句大致还明白。  
“一半乐事一半令人流泪  
梦如人生快乐永记取”  
于锋拿出手机想查一下，黄少天头也不抬就说别找了，是叶丽仪，这名字有些古早，和黄少天的成长年代都相去甚远，于锋不知道倒也正常，黄少天接着又说：  
“小时候我妈常听她的歌。那用争世上浮名，  
世事似水去无定，你没听过笑傲江湖么？”  
看于锋没有反应，又说道  
“上海滩总知道吧！”  
黄少天干脆唱了出来，表情也随之极少见的变得柔和起来，眼神飘得有些悠远。  
“于锋，许什么愿你不肯说，那你说说看，你有什么梦想么？”  
“具体的倒也说太不好，不过……”  
“告诉我告诉我，我看看你的白日梦能不能实现。”  
“我想试一试，凭我自己手中的重剑，能做到什么样的地步。”  
于锋边说边望着他，想着自己还年轻，还可以变得更为炫目，或许有一天，即使是黄少天这道光也会在他身边黯然失色。  
“你刚才的表情好正经好可怕，无论如何，年轻人很有志气啊，那我先祝你能够成功！”黄少天哈哈哈地笑出来。  
于锋有些百味杂陈，一时竟不晓得回他什么才好，所幸黄少天自顾自又继续话痨下去了。  
“我说于锋，你说要咱们一直能这样子下去有多好，就在广州…就在蓝雨。”

六  
两个人磨磨蹭蹭出来，外面的荔枝湾涌已经华灯初上，纸花霓虹把夜空挑染出别样的色彩，长串的红灯笼燃烧在树梢。于锋忍不住拿出手机拍起照来，拍了三四张手机提示内存已满，他开始往前翻相册准备清理下空间，恰巧就滑到之前偷拍的黄少天睡着时的照片，当事人现在就站在自己身边，于锋忍不住一阵心悸。  
“看什么那么出神，是不是于锋你马子的照片啊，让我看看。”黄少天忽然一把抢过手机兴奋道。  
这一下手法利落，随即小身板也一溜烟就窜得十几米开外了，于锋的心都快炸了，好不容易一把抓住他后背的衣服扯回来。  
“还给我！”情急之下饶是他也变得语气严厉起来。  
“啊哟，刚出道就有偶像包袱，以后要真传个绯闻什么的那该怎么办呢。都是兄弟还见什么外，放心我绝对不会嘲笑你的。”和完美的表情管理背道而驰的是黄少天有一种期待和犹疑混合的故作轻松。于锋到底有没有女朋友呢，这个问题他从来没有开口问过他，而说到底于锋有没有女朋友和他又有什么关系。  
于锋看他左突右闪依然不放手力气大了些，把他整个人都拽向了自己，黄少天几乎被他弄得搂进了怀里。从旁人眼里看，两个小孩以一种暧昧又滑稽的姿势扭成了一团，这是于锋第二次近距离观察到黄少天的表情，肢体的接触令黄少天突然脸红。

“滚粗，于锋你他妈变态啊，快给我放手。”  
于锋被他在众目睽睽下这么一喊，还能有什么招架之力，只好可怜兮兮的松开了手。  
黄少天一副报仇雪恨的样子对着他斜着脑袋晃着手里的手机道：  
“哈哈哈，要就乖乖地求我呀，看把你急的。”  
“黄少……那个……我手机看来没电了。”  
“我靠靠靠，你运气怎么那么好，居然自动关机了啊！”

七  
季后赛开始于锋的出场增多了起来，蓝雨从来不是论资排辈的风格，能者多劳，而于锋作为近战攻击手细致谨慎的一面又和蓝雨擅长防守这个特质不谋而合。总决赛前方案讨论枪毙了一套又一套，最后还是把目光集中在了切断王杰希与方士谦的互相照应上，虽然王杰希已经完成了魔术师个人打法的封印，但要奶上这样一个打法变幻莫测走位风骚的高手，大概全联盟也就方士谦一个能做到喂得舒服又顺手。于锋因为新秀第一年上场机会并不算多，微草对他的了解也相应的很有限，如果总决赛把他提上主力的位置，对对手而言大约也算一件有些出其不意的安排。  
“录像比赛你也看过不少了，你知道老王这个人是贼精贼精的，就你的必杀而言，要他为了你慈善献血看来挺难，虽然现在的他和当年相去甚远，但一不留神着了他的道还是很可怕的。”黄少天对着于锋语重心长道。  
比赛开打后黄少天开始在频道里展开各种无关痛痒的喋喋不休，诸如王大眼，你这把扫帚我之前也没好好欣赏过，今天看起来颇为威风凛凛，刚飞来飞去上面都冒绿光了，是不是阴雨天气没拿出来好好晒晒顶上长苔藓了呀，哎，这个扫帚好是挺好，但是长度好像有点太夸张了，估计挺重的吧，有时候我就替你担心这样还能飞得起来嘛，我说你平时扔熔岩烧瓶有没有不小心扔到扫帚屁股后面把它烧掉一截过啊，要你自己下不了狠心，等下让郑轩友情送你几颗手雷，免费的，不收你钱！轻松一点胜人一筹，照我说要是能弄短点也就目的达成了。  
这些无聊的垃圾话几乎都是在夜雨声烦神隐时由黄少天爆手速打出来的。对面虽然不会在频道里直接打点什么回应他，但是内心多少都是烦躁不已的，更为特别的是，这次黄少天的垃圾话有些分布不均的感觉，在长篇大论之间他又会夹杂“看到了”“等等等”“换个人”等似是而非的简单词句，搅合得人心一荡一荡的。  
这边骑士独活为了保护叶下红很自然地打开了盾反技能，于锋此时正需卖血，盾反称职地反弹回锋芒慧剑自己方才的攻击，喻文州之前的血量计算大致没有差错，夜雨声烦的攻击已经支援到了锋芒慧剑的身后，锋芒慧剑撤离拉开距离走八点钟方向，直接对阵上了微草队长的王不留行账号。魔术师的熔岩烧瓶接连甩下，锋芒慧剑在躲闪之余当然还是免不了硬吃些伤害，狂暴模式相应被瞬间开启，狂剑士的剑身变得有如吸血的怪物。枪林弹雨铺下一片炫目光影，通过一阵扫射把魔道学者逼回了狂剑士的攻击范围内，独活自然还要回护一下魔道学者，奈何那边术士干脆一道束缚术放出，方士谦这次用的冬虫夏草本来就没什么有效的攻击手段也只好干着急。灵魂语者的阵阵白光只负责枪林弹雨一人的治疗，锋芒慧剑开始和王不留行进行血量交换，一边枪林弹雨依然在轰隆隆批发弹药步步紧逼，一边狂剑士已经通过卖血杀掉了对方11%的血量，现在王不留行20多点的生命数显得有点危险。方才已经消失了有一阵的夜雨声烦此时突然重新杀回了大家的视线，还伴随一句“都这个时候了长痛不如短痛呀，不要缩头缩脑的，堂堂正正给个痛快好嘛！”微草的人简直觉得他是强盗逻辑，一直若隐若现躲得滴水不漏的人不是他自己嘛。  
银光落刃凌厉的剑锋形成一个剑圈，那边飞刀剑还要阻碍他的步伐，夜雨声烦直接一记把已经岌岌可危的堡垒的墙面劈倒，哗啦哗啦正好砸在了对方身上，对方这下僵直时间有些长，夜雨声烦继续衔接一个三段斩，他得以及时走位回到了锋芒慧剑的身边，狂剑士血量告急，最后被王不留行一波带走，但螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，显然蓝雨是用交换掉对方最强的主力。夜雨声烦直接连突刺四剑连击，王不留行悲壮倒下。  
蓝雨获得了冠军，于锋却迟迟没有从高度紧张的状态里出来，他的手还在抖，直到黄少天过来拍了拍他依然握着鼠标的手，用有点颤的声音说道：  
“于锋，起来，我们赢了啊。”  
他本该处于一种少年得志的春风得意状态，但是这种过分顺风顺水的快感又令他迟疑。于锋在那天晚上回忆起这些时，还觉得有些不真实，但不管怎么样，作为一个初出茅庐的新人，他确实和队伍一起拿到冠军了，而且凭借着总决赛的表现，最佳新人的称号也被他收获囊中。

八  
夺冠后代言赞助媒体采访以排山倒海之势将蓝雨的队员们淹没，冠军是最好的职业兴奋剂，好不容易熬过这波，待到了夏休，半年前就有诸多口风的基地搬家计划也就被抬上了日程，现在俱乐部的所在地虽然位置良好，但从楼房设施面积来考虑已经不够适应日渐壮大的新任冠军队伍，何况蓝雨这两年特别是今年拿到的赞助逐渐攀升。离开老城区往城郊发可能有利于长线发展。  
这边大家开始帮忙整理各种物品，搞得满头大汗之际，喻文州让于锋去对面去买点运动饮料，于锋转身看到郑轩和黄少天，直接就招呼郑轩一起去了。晚上黄少天给他发QQ声讨他，喂喂喂，下午怎么不叫我一起啊，平时口口声声说的队友爱呢，只有阿轩是好兄弟，我就不算了啊。于鋒最近不自觉地会躲着黄少天，对于这件事他自己也没法整理出一个具体的头绪来，他对黄少天渐渐有种未曾得到就已玩物丧志的失落感，离奇的是这种失落感是伴随着蓝雨的胜利同时而来的，接下去他该不该继续对黄少天保持这份浓重的情绪，对此于锋有些迷茫。  
夏休期间一般会留几个主力队员轮流值班，何况公会的任务也需要队员们的坐镇，一般一周两人这样的轮换，喻文州和郑轩那一周结束后，轮到于锋和黄少天了，两人因为最近这些事，彼此之间的交流反比过去少了不少。  
基地熟悉的各个角落变得空空荡荡了不少，这就很容易令人站在过去的某个位置回想起一些日常的画面。晚上十一点多，整个楼里只剩黄少天和于锋两人，黄少天先去浴室洗澡了，于锋迟疑了下拿着袋子衣服洗漱用品也就跟着去了，衣服刚脱完，隔壁黄少天喊道：  
“于锋你在么，刚洗完头发觉沐浴乳用完了，你的递给我下！”  
“好……等我穿个衣服。”  
“大家都是男人还怕我看光么，婆婆妈妈个什么啊！”

于锋的心突突地在跳，黄少天的声音在哗哗的花洒水流中变得有些失真，于锋鼓起勇气，手摸到了门把手上，黄少天倒是毫不犹豫地就拉开了门，于锋还在犹豫中措不及防整个人脚下一滑就往里面倒去。随即支撑起他的肌肤触感像电流一般穿透他整个大脑皮层，是黄少天眼明手快一把拉住了他，他才勉强没有滑在地上。现在那个人湿漉漉的脸庞和滑腻的身体就在于锋的面前毫不掩饰地自然呈现。他喘着气红着眼注视着他，吐息如此接近，于锋觉得全身的血液简直开始逆转倒流，手里那瓶借口似可笑的冰橙沐浴露在热气的熏陶下散发出催情的气息，于锋听到自己艰难地动下嘴巴弱弱喊了一声：  
“黄少…我在…”  
身体和理智像在此时此刻化成了尘埃状的粉末，他终于没有时间把自己梳理回平时那个有序克制的他。紧贴着他的身体是如此滚烫。他无法逃开这样一个晕眩到令他觉得缤纷满目的世界。更准确地说，他真的依恋黄少天，他舍不得。  
“于锋，你喜欢不喜欢我？”  
还没等他压下这一波的狂潮，联盟最大的机会主义者的双臂已经猛地揽上了他的脖颈。一双眼睛洞穿他似将他扫视了个彻底，像是能把他的心脏都掏出个窟窿似的。  
“沐浴露你拿着，我，我……”  
他不知道怎么偏偏就甩出了这句话，然而这次的狼狈回避显然有些徒劳无功。  
“我问你，你给我听好了！”  
黄少天根本不理会他的缓冲发言，继续单刀直入一字一句道：  
“你敢不敢和我恋爱！是男人就有种点！”  
闪电般谋杀眼球的白光骤然落下，于锋内心有个原始嗜血的部分似乎被唤醒，像是在荒野里冥冥之中被召集的孤狼，他嗅到了一直都渴求着征服和胜利的味道，黄少天，从某个意义而言是蓝雨里最接近此中形状的具体存在。但这不是全部，在他一贯的规划之外，有些悄然生长令他措不及防的东西正在无法遏制地涌上心头。是夜半十分闪烁在寂寥廊下的稀疏灯火，是清晨一刻徘徊在摇曳芒草中的露水，渺小中饱含着温柔令人欲罢不能。  
他明明都懂得，明明都明白，那样的喜欢，又何止一朝一夕。  
既然无需言语和笔尖都已经可以把对方当成一张充满可能性的白纸去写就，现在的他可以直接用行动代替言语回应对方了，先是试探性地吻了几下对方湿润的嘴唇，妙不可言的柔软把他整个人都点亮起来。虽然于锋努力想做到更好，但是对于十九岁前也就亲过一个女生的宅男而言，一切只能凭借本能进行下去，舌尖毫无章法地捅进了对方温暖的口腔，黄少天小而尖锐的虎牙莽撞地戳到了他的舌头上，一点刺痛的条件反射，像是亲近一朵玫瑰花儿后的甜美惩罚，他遵从本能地把他蜜色瘦削的身体紧紧锁在了怀抱里。男生的身体比女孩子强韧很多，感受不到特别柔性的反馈。他的手磨抵上了对方窄翘的臀部，再往前是那处已经变硬的凸起。他觉得呼吸困难，头脑近乎要爆炸。  
少年人难以言说的情与欲，像是遥远而又明亮的极地日光，冷冽而又耀眼。现在他们是在一个透明的没有别人的世界里交付彼此的真心和热意。那并非毫无瑕疵，但却足够坦率和直接。  
于锋的手正掌控着他身下已经肿大的欲望，黄少天配合着他略显粗暴的吻，他双眼紧闭不再说话，长睫毛上缀着露珠般晶莹的水滴。沐浴露咚地一声滑落到地下，于锋干脆把他摁在了瓷砖的墙壁上，捞起黄少天的一条腿勾上了自己的腰部。他感到背部是冰凉的现实世界，而胸口和脸颊炙热难耐，像是赫菲斯托斯打造工艺品时所处的工房，氧气正在逐步被抽离，就把一切交付给对方，让于锋摸索他，占据他，他将成为爱人手里的一座素胚，等待着他为自己上釉，形状和色彩一切都是未知，他想甚至可以接受对方把他打造成任何喜欢的样子。他把于锋抓住了，也让自己被扣住了。于锋的手指在那处凹陷处试探了几下，到底还是收住了手，那里太狭窄了，如果进去，黄少天该会有多疼，黄少天把他的手来回来，重新带去了后穴，他低低地对于锋说：  
“如果想搞我，没关系的。”  
瞬间涌起的龙卷风般的告白将于锋一下砸晕，他在心里摇了摇头对自己说暂时还不可以，于是只是固执地在黄少天的嘴唇上又胡乱吻了两下，他把他抱在怀里时整个人都止不住颤抖，黄少天的手指在他耳边轮廓轻柔地抚摸着，于锋听到他自言自语般的呢喃道：  
“于锋，你傻不傻，因为我喜欢你啊。”  
说这句话时，黄少天的眼睛比于锋第一次近距离看到他时更为晶亮闪烁，有那么多那么满的喜欢，才可以在眼眸深处酿爱成甜。

九

黄少天已经不太记得他们离开蓝雨老基地的具体情状了，他走在了速度感的节拍上把很多装饰音抛在了脑后，不得不斩钉截铁地抛下很多东西，然而断舍离这件事毕竟不是每个人都可以做得如此潇洒，反而是于锋意料之外地保存了许多之后的相关回忆。  
曾经积攒的快乐是否可以把之后那些不和谐的撞击声所掩盖，连环套下的无形之手翻云覆雨间就可以隔开曾经双手的温柔。平凡并非剑圣所爱，但再肆意的少年都会在人间真实这面铜墙铁壁前撞到头破血流。于鋒彼时选择患上了失语症，静静看着夏日里最后的玫瑰化为幽闭森林里一株尖锐的荆棘，锋利失控到令他无言以对。  
「对于恋人们的寒盟背信，上帝是一笑了之的。」  
年少时的诸多真实总发生得宛若梦境，而关于黄少天的种种都精彩得像是一场永不散场的露天电影，紫色是曼陀罗般令人迷醉失语的银屏光线，白色则是晴夜里温润盈冉的一轮圆月。对月起誓大约永远得与无常相伴随，大梦消散后迎面而来的或许只是另一片未醒的混沌。人与人的认知和记忆缺口总是不尽相同，有些错过并非遗憾亦不是笑谈。几年后，午后三时的荔枝湾，百花队长又一次走进了过去常和黄少天去的茶餐厅点了一杯冻鸳鸯，略显苦涩而又顺滑如丝绸，是两种最悖论又奇妙融合的口感，一如他与那个人。  
爱人同旧时风景一样，是不言辜负和虚掷的，而摇坠在心房无声深处的点点滴滴总是能写就最为隐秘的桃花源记。闭上眼，飞花夜雨纷纷落下，恍然间就能勾起往昔的夏日香气。熟悉的歌声响起，换成杨千嬅在唱流畅动人的句子，“石头他朝成翡翠，如情侣你我有心相随。”  
这不是他最为执着的荣耀巅峰，也不是最想牢牢抓住的节奏主导权。是需要一个人独占，藏匿于深海之中无法和他人分享的椴木八音盒。  
他像是明白了什么似的下意识摇了摇头把杯子里剩下的奶茶一饮而尽，然后在此起彼伏的叮咚音符中笑出声来。  
为所有云上的日子，为他曾经的心之所属，为那不变的最好的时光


End file.
